


Down

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 Rainbow Snowcone Fics [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "We see a lot of hypersensitivity prompts, and I’d really love to see one with Tooth and Jack. It can be soft porn or it can be fluff, but make sure it’s got something to do with Tooth’s feathers driving Jack to distraction.+1000 bonus: Tooth is the dominating personality in this pair+10000 bonus: Jack is shy and awkward as hell+100000 bonus: No matter what sort of situation it is, Tooth’s soft touches have Jack turning into an incoherent mess."This was fun! I believe I got all the bonuses, too. Basically, Jack and Tooth, getting it on for the first time in their relationship (which maybe Jack hadn’t realized could progress so fast, though he doesn’t mind at all).
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: My Top 3 Rainbow Snowcone Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Rainbow Snowcone Short Fics





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/28/2015.

“If my feathers freak you out, you’re going to have to tell me right now,” Tooth says. “If you’re uncomfortable, I want to stop sooner rather than later.” Her tone is all business, and Jack blinks at her while he processes what she’s saying.  
  
Jack’s mind isn’t working as quickly as usual, as only moments before Tooth had been holding his face in her hands, hovering before him and kissing him again and again, her tongue pressing teasingly past his lips. And when, in the course of kissing back, Jack had gently bitten her lower lip, she had made this soft sound—Jack thought it sounded like a moan, he would like to call it a moan, but wasn’t that too arrogant, to think that _he_ could make _Tooth_ moan with something so simple?—and Jack had found himself unable to respond except by blushing even more and developing a hard-on.  
  
“Jack?” Tooth looks worried. “I need to know.”  
  
Oh no! He needs to answer, he needs to say _something_! “I’m not freaked out,” he says, his voice sounding rough. Should he tell her that she could push him down onto the tiles of her palace and have her way with him right now? That would give a good indication of how not-freaked-out he was, right? But she had only asked to kiss him.  
  
“Jack, I know I don’t look like an ordinary person. I’m covered in feathers and I have wings. If you need to think about that for a while, that’s fine.” She strokes her hand along his cheek. “It’s just that you haven’t asked or tried to touch me.”  
  
“Does that mean you want me to?” Jack asks, not trying to hide his astonishment.  
  
“Jack,” she says, “If you know you won’t be bothered by my feathers, then I’d like you to come to my bedroom.”  
  
“Yes!” Jack says immediately, his voice breaking. “That is, I really want that to be what happens next, because your feathers don’t bother me, not at all, and I only didn’t ask to touch you because why would that be something you would want me, of all people, to do, and if you just wanted to kiss me I just wanted to remember that without any rejection and I—”  
  
Tooth pulls his hands to her waist. The feathers under his hands are smooth, silky, and warm. “Do you think you could handle having my body against yours—without your clothes in the way?”  
  
Jack very gently moves his hands down to rest on her hips. “I—yes. Yes, please…um…”  
  
“Good,” Tooth says warmly, and gives him a quick kiss. “I think I’d better carry you. You look like you might not be able to clearly tell the wind anything now.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“I’m not so fragile,” Tooth says. “And I want you, Jack.”  
  
Jack gulps and nods as his eyes wander restlessly from her own eyes, dark with arousal, across her shimmering torso, down each thigh that straddles his chest, and back up to the wetly shining folds of her sex between them. “What should I do?”  
  
When Tooth laughs, the long feathers of her tail move. They brush against Jack’s cock and he shivers and blushes once again. Tooth laughs even more, and guides Jack’s hands to her thighs. “I want to feel your hands on me, Jack. And I don’t want you to worry about ruffling my feathers. Like I said, I’m not fragile. And while it’s not normally something I like…” Her eyes half close and she smiles as she pulls Jack’s hands up her thighs, pushing the feathers up. “It’s different with you underneath me.” She bends down to whisper in Jack’s ear. “There’s down underneath the outer feathers. Soft and white as your hair. Can you feel it? Dig your fingertips in just a little more…”  
  
Jack does, and oh, yes, he feels it. There’s a thin layer of fluff against her skin, hot from the contact and far softer than his hair, softer than clouds in dreams. He makes a soft noise in his throat and pushes his hands further upward, along her stomach, along her chest. His hands leave trails where he’s touched her and she sighs in pleasure.  
  
“Be greedy, Jack,” she murmurs, and while Jack doesn’t quite take her at her word—he guesses that being incompetently eaten out is not exactly the next thing she wants to happen—he does move his hands around to her back, kneading the muscles by her wings, pulling her down so that they can kiss again. He dares to bite her lip little harder this time, and when he does, the bases of her wings twitch under his hands as he keeps massaging them, and yes, that is definitely a moan of pleasure this time.  
  
“I’m going to start biting you back,” she says, and he can feel her heat and wetness against his lower belly.  
  
“Go ahead,” he says breathlessly, and she laughs softly and slides her leg against his.  
  
“I’m going to leave huge hickeys all over your neck and you can tell everyone that I left them there. And I’ll be just so proud…” She starts sucking at a point just behind the corner of his jaw and he whimpers.  
  
He knows he won’t come without being touched, but with Tooth’s attention to his neck and the ruffled silk and down of her feathers all over him and one of her small hands tangling in his hair and the heat of her sex against his hipbone, well, even the light brush of tail feathers against his cock is maybe too much touch for this to continue much longer. “Tooth, I…you know where your tail is, well, I, I don’t want to mess up your feathers and I suppose we haven’t even been in your bedroom very long, I mean comparatively, but then again I don’t really have any comparisons to make and also I love you and I’m still sort of amazed that I’m here and so—”  
  
“You’re sweet, Jack,” Tooth says, and kisses his cheek. “It’ll be fun to find out when you get bold enough to say flat out that you want to fuck me.”  
  
“Tooth!” Jack has no idea if he’s affronted or begging.  
  
“It’s all right,” she says, “I planned on having you come inside of me since we started. I want to take you, Jack.” She pauses. “But if you’re so close I’m probably going to need your mouth, too.” She places and finger on his lips. “Does the idea of tasting yourself bother you?”  
  
“Only if the idea of me being ready to go again really soon after that bothers you,” Jack says hoarsely.  
  
Tooth grins. “Oh, definitely not.” She raises herself on her knees, and with easy confidence, smoothly guides Jack into her. “You know, even if you really were cold to the touch I’d still want to do this with you?”  
  
Jack can’t really answer her. The sight of her above him, the feel of her around him—he wants it to last forever but at the same time he’s desperate to come, it’s all he can do to breathe. He reaches for her hand—he’s not sure why—but she takes hold of it.  
  
“It’s all right Jack, it’s okay,” she says, and then she’s moving, moving and sliding and squeezing and all too soon, he can only hold her hand the tighter and call her name as she pulls and praises him through his orgasm.  
  


* * *

  
  
Later, after Tooth’s had her share of incoherent moments, he’ll tell her that being taught how to eat her out was the most fun he could have imagined while waiting to recover—though he’ll still blush as he says it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #yeah the title is a pun


End file.
